el simbolo perdido: Mary Magdalene
by Luna Aino
Summary: misma historia, distinta protagonista, ¿que pasara cuando quien ayude a los masones sea la hija de Robert y Sophie? la propia Princesa Magdalene


El símbolo perdido Mary Magdalene Langdon

No sé si han leído el símbolo perdido, pero yo lo adaptare ya que no será Él protagonista sino mas bien la protagonista Mary Magdalene Langdon hija de Robert y Sophie, en negrita serán los hechos del libro escritos por nuestro querido Dan lo que este sin negrita será de mi invención por amor al libro y a mi sueño que se quedara con la princesa (aunque si no es Sophie seria Siena)

**Los hechos **

**En 1991, el director de la CIA ocultó un documento en su caja fuerte. Hoy en día el documento todavía permanece allí dentro. En su críptico texto hay referencias a un antiguo portal y a una desconocida ubicación subterránea. El documento también contiene la frase «Está enterrado ahí fuera, en algún lugar». Todas las organizaciones que se mencionan en esta novela existen, incluidos los francmasones, el Colegio Invisible, la Oficina de Seguridad, el SMSC y el Instituto de Ciencias Noéticas. Todos los rituales, la ciencia, el material gráfico y los monumentos que aparecen son también reales.**

**Prólogo **

**Casa del Templo 20.33 horas **

**«El secreto es cómo morir.» Desde el principio de los tiempos, el secreto había sido siempre cómo morir. El iniciado de treinta y cuatro años bajó la mirada hacia el cráneo humano que sostenía en las palmas de sus manos. Era un cráneo hueco, como un cuenco, lleno de un vino rojo sangre. «Bébetelo -se dijo-. No tienes nada que temer.» Tal y como era tradición, había comenzado ese viaje ataviado con la vestimenta ritual de los herejes medievales que conducían al cadalso: la camisa abierta para dejar el pálido pecho al desnudo, la pernera izquierda del pantalón enrollada hasta la rodilla y la manga derecha remangada hasta el codo. Además, una gruesa soga alrededor del cuello: el «cable de remolque», lo llamaban los hermanos. Esa noche, sin embargo, al igual que los demás hermanos presentes, iba vestido de maestro. Los hermanos que lo rodeaban iban todos ataviados con el atuendo completo: delantal de piel de cordero, banda y guantes blancos. Alrededor de sus cuellos colgaban joyas ceremoniales que brillaban cual ojos fantasmales en la tenue luz. La mayoría de esos hombres ocupaban posi- ciones de gran poder en la vida real, y sin embargo el iniciado sabía que sus rangos mundanos nada significaban dentro de esas paredes. Allí todos **

**los hombres eran iguales, hermanos jurados que compartían un lazo místico. Mientras contemplaba la intimidante asamblea, el iniciado se preguntó quién en el mundo exterior se podría imaginar a ese grupo de hombres congregado en un mismo lugar... O que lo hicieran en ese lugar. La sala se asemejaba a un santuario sagrado de la antigüedad. La verdad, sin embargo, era mucho más extraña. «Estoy tan sólo a unas manzanas de la Casa Blanca.» Ese colosal edificio, situado en el número 1733 de Sixteenth Street de Washington, era una réplica de un templo precristiano: el templo del rey Mausolo; el mausoleo original..., un lugar en el que descansar al morir. En la entrada principal, dos esfinges de diecisiete toneladas vigilaban las puertas de bronce. El interior era un ornamentado laberinto de cámaras rituales, pasillos, criptas selladas, bibliotecas e incluso un muro hueco en el que se ocultaban los restos de dos seres humanos. Al iniciado le habían contado que todas y cada una de las salas de ese edificio escondían un secreto, aunque él sabía que ninguna sala contenía secretos más profundos que la gigantesca cámara en la que ahora estaba arrodillado con un cráneo humano en las palmas de las manos. «La Sala del Templo.» Esa sala era un cuadrado perfecto. Y cavernoso. El techo se encontra- ba a unos espectaculares treinta metros de altura y lo sostenían una serie de monolíticas columnas de granito verde. Rodeaba la sala una gradería de asientos de oscuro nogal ruso con piel de cerdo curtida a mano. Un sitial de diez metros de altura dominaba el muro occidental y, en el otro extremo, oculto a la vista, había un órgano de tubos. Los muros eran como un caleidoscopio de símbolos antiguos: egipcios, hebraicos, astro- nómicos, químicos, y otros todavía desconocidos. Esa noche, la Sala del Templo estaba iluminada por una serie de cirios cuidadosamente dispuestos. Su tenue resplandor estaba únicamente acompañado por los pálidos rayos de luz de luna que se filtraban por el amplio óculo del techo y que iluminaban la pieza más extraordinaria de la sala: un enorme altar hecho de un sólido bloque de mármol belga, pulido y de color negro, que estaba situado en el centro mismo de la cámara de planta cuadrada. «El secreto es cómo morir», se recordó el iniciado. **

**-Ha llegado el momento -susurró una voz. El iniciado dejó que su mirada se posara sobre la distinguida figura ataviada con una túnica blanca que tenía ante sí. «El venerable maestro.» Ese hombre, de casi sesenta años, era todo un icono norteamericano, muy querido, robusto e incalculablemente rico. Su cabello, antaño oscuro, ya estaba encaneciendo, y su famoso rostro reflejaba una vida de poder y un vigoroso intelecto. -Haz el juramento -dijo el venerable maestro con una voz suave como la nieve al caer- Completa tu viaje. El viaje del iniciado, como el de todos los demás, había comenzado en el primer grado. Aquella noche, en un ritual parecido a ése, el venerable maestro le había tapado los ojos con una venda de terciopelo y, tras colo- carle una daga ceremonial sobre el pecho desnudo, le había preguntado: -¿Juras solemnemente por tu honor, sin estar influenciado por motivo mercenario o indigno alguno, que libre y voluntariamente te presentas candidato a los misterios y privilegios de la hermandad? -Lo juro -había mentido el iniciado. -Que te remuerda, pues, la conciencia -le advirtió el maestro-, y te sobrevenga una muerte inmediata si traicionas alguna vez los secretos que te serán revelados. En aquel momento, el iniciado no sintió miedo alguno. «Nunca des- cubrirán cuál es mi auténtico propósito aquí.» Esa noche, sin embargo, le había parecido notar una aprensiva so- lemnidad en la Sala del Templo, y su mente comenzó a repasar todas las advertencias que había recibido durante ese viaje, todas las amenazas de las terribles consecuencias que sufriría si se le ocurriera compartir alguna vez los antiguos secretos que estaba a punto de conocer: «Me rajarán el cuello de oreja a oreja..., me arrancarán de cuajo la lengua..., extraerán e incinerarán mis entrañas..., las esparcirán a los cuatro vientos..., me extirparán el corazón y lo arrojarán al suelo para que sirva de alimento a las bestias famélicas...» -Hermano -dijo el maestro de ojos grises mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro del iniciado-. Haz el juramento final. Armándose de valor para dar el último paso de su viaje, el iniciado movió su musculosa constitución y volvió su atención al cráneo que sostenía entre las palmas de las manos. El vino carmesí se veía casi negro a la tenue luz de los cirios. En la cámara se hizo un silencio mortal, y pudo sentir la mirada de todos los testigos que permanecían a la espera de que tomara su último juramento y se uniera a sus filas de élite. «Esta noche -pensó-, dentro de estas paredes está teniendo lugar algo que nunca antes había ocurrido en la historia de esta hermandad. Ni una sola vez, en siglos.» Él sabía que sería el detonante... y que le otorgaría un poder inconmensurable. Revigorizado, suspiró y dijo en voz alta las mismas palabras que incontables hombres habían pronunciado antes que él en países de todo el mundo. -«Que este vino que ahora bebo se torne veneno mortífero en mis labios si alguna vez, consciente e intencionadamente, quebranto mi juramento.» Sus palabras resonaron en la oquedad del espacio. Luego todo quedó en silencio. Con manos firmes, el iniciado se llevó el cráneo a la boca y sintió el seco hueso en los labios. Cerró los ojos e, inclinándola, bebió el vino a tragos largos y profundos. Cuando se hubo terminado hasta la última gota, la volvió a bajar. Por un instante creyó sentir que se le agarrotaban los pulmones y se le aceleraba el pulso. «¡Dios mío, me han descubierto!» Luego, tan rápida- mente como le había sobrevenido, esa sensación desapareció. Una agradable calidez le recorrió el cuerpo. El iniciado soltó un sus- piro, sonriendo interiormente mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el hombre de ojos grises que ingenuamente lo había admitido en las filas más secretas de esa hermandad. «Pronto perderéis todo lo que más apreciáis.» **


End file.
